


luźne tłumaczenie na melodię do Mr. Roboto

by depresane



Category: Kilroy Was Here - Styx (Album), Styx (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Polski | Polish, Rhyming, adaptacja, loose translation, luźne tłumaczenie, rymy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Jak coś mi przyjdzie do łba w pracy... to załamka. :']]





	luźne tłumaczenie na melodię do Mr. Roboto

Wiem, zaskoczyłem cię  
Poruszam dziwnie się  
jak na robota, co  
wartować ma co noc  
  
Ukrywam sekret pod tą maską, tak ciężki jak grzech  
Ukrywam imię, me życie, pasję, aż w żyłach krew wrze  
więc kiedy widzisz, że panikuję, przeczekaj bez słów  
Mam ludzkie serce, wciąż uciekam i się chowam jak tchórz  
za maską jak stal  
niezmienną jak stal  
zimną jak stal  
niezmienną jak stal  
  
Lecz oto jestem, bo za długo purytanizm tu tkwi  
Przyszedłem wreszcie, by pomagać ludziom jak ty  
To już nieważne, kim byłem kiedyś; liczy się dziś  
Nie jestem zbawcą ni bohaterem; brakowało mi sił  
na władzę jak ta  
na władzę jak ta  
władzę jak ta  
na władzę jak ta  
  
Z więzienia zimnych krat  
do celi, co ma twarz  
Musiałem schronić się,  
by móc z więzienia zbiec  
  
Bardzo ci dziękuję, panie Roboto  
Nikt inny nie chciałby podjąć się ryzyka  
Bardzo ci dziękuję, panie Roboto  
To dzięki tobie jeszcze żyje muzyka  
Dzięki! Wielkie dzięki!  
Chcę podziękować! O dzięki!  
  
Drętwieją ręce mi  
od elektroniki  
Oddechu często brak  
Fałszywą noszę twarz  
  
Lecz oto nadszedł dzień!  
Wyrzucę maskę precz!  
Niech ludzie wiedzą, że  
z więzienia Kilroy zbiegł!


End file.
